


Nothingness.

by chemicalpeace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "A voz dela me preenche com um sentimento engraçado. É como se eu quisesse correr dessa tsunami de emoções que Blake me faz sentir, e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era continuar pregada ali, me agarrando com todas as forças ao som das coisas mais dolorosas ou triviais que ela poderia dizer."Yang x Blake // oneshot.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	Nothingness.

I.

Eu posso me sentir desvanecer.

A passos lentos, é como se a cada dia trancada naquele quarto meu corpo e minha mente começassem a se transformar em névoa. Minha existência dispersada entre aquelas paredes.

Incompleta, em vários sentidos.

Eu suspiro. Não quero comer, mas meu pai trouxe comida novamente. Em quantidades pequenas, pois ele sabe que não vou conseguir colocar muita coisa pra dentro enquanto minha garganta continuar fechada ao menor pensamento daqueles dois.

Adam, que havia tirado um pedaço de mim. Blake, que havia tirado a minha vontade de seguir em frente.

_Você me deixou._

Nos primeiros dias essa frase pairava sobre a minha cabeça como uma pergunta, até se tornar a afirmação que ressoava tantas vezes que eu não conseguia mais descansar em paz. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquele dia, quando ela simplesmente havia nos abandonado no momento em que tudo o que a gente mais precisava era nos mantermos fortes e unidas?

_Você me deixou, Blake._

Mas, na verdade, isso ainda soava hipócrita por eu não estar ao lado de Ruby e Weiss também.

II.

A solidão te deixa confortável.

Ela te envolve em um manto protetor onde não há mais ninguém que possa te machucar. Onde ninguém mais pode entrar. Ela te diz que você é melhor assim, longe de todos, e essa é a única maneira de continuar a viver sem interferir negativamente na vida dos outros.

E tentar escapar disso se torna muito mais difícil do que você imagina.

Cada passo para fora do quarto é um progresso. Cada canto daquela casa brilha em lembranças nostálgicas, em fantasmas dos tempos felizes que nunca mais voltariam. E eu penso em Ruby, em Taiyang e Summer sorrindo enquanto colocam para tocar alguns CDs empoeirados, no amor nos olhos dos meus pais. Do sorriso no rosto da minha irmã enquanto dançávamos na sala e da família perfeita que éramos, não tantos anos atrás.

Com muito esforço, chego na cozinha. Preciso amarrar o cordão da minha calça de moletom, pois perdi tanto peso que ela já não me serve mais. Abro a geladeira apenas para fechá-la em seguida, pois continuo sem fome, me apoio na mesa enquanto a minha cabeça gira em pensamentos desordenados, e decido que a melhor coisa no momento a fazer seria me livrar da pilha de louças que meu pai se esqueceu de lavar.

A água me dá um sentimento estranho ao entrar em contato com o metal que se tornou o meu braço direito. Não é como _sentir_ de verdade, mas é o mais próximo da realidade que consigo experimentar. Tento ignorar as facas no fundo da pia e suas lâminas cegas que me fazem lembrar daquela dor, fecho os olhos por um momento, meu suspiro mescla-se ao barulho da água, e a luz fraca do alvorecer e o cheiro de pão fresco e toda aquela droga de silêncio me fazem _pensar_ demais, por que nada era como as manhãs agitadas em Beacon e toda a euforia de fazer parte de tudo aquilo, de acordar ao lado de Ruby, Weiss, e Blake?

_Blake._

_Blake._

_Blake._

O som do vidro se partindo me faz gritar de susto. O copo quebrado jazia em cacos no fundo da pia, após escorregar da minha mão. E eu sinto tanto ódio por estar naquele estado horrível, tanta raiva por estar tão fraca por aquelas malditas lembranças estarem destruindo a minha cabeça, que agarro a borda da pia com força, trincando os dentes para suprimir um grito abafado. Nem ao menos percebo quando meu pai vem até mim, me abraçando contra o seu peito e segurando meus pulsos para me impedir de me machucar.

— Yang, você não precisa se forçar a fazer nada, tudo tem o seu tempo. — Tai murmura, e eu sinto a dor naquelas palavras exaustas. Ele me envolve suavemente em seus braços como fazia quando eu era pequena, e aos poucos eu consigo voltar ao _normal_.

Encaro meus pés em contato com o chão frio, me sentindo aérea. Vazia.

Será que em algum momento ela havia pensado em mim? Em algum momento Blake havia desejado estar ao meu lado tanto quanto eu desejo estar ao lado dela? Havia experimentado o mundo colapsar sobre seus ombros do mesmo modo que eu?

Como eu poderia sentir tanta falta de alguém que havia me machucado tanto?

— Como você se sentiu quando a Raven foi embora? E a minha mãe... — minha voz sai tão cansada que eu nem reconheço como sendo minha. — Como você faz isso parar?

Eu lamento aquelas palavras no momento em que elas saem da minha boca. Não tinha como comparar. Eu ainda tinha a minha vida, e por mais que ele não entendesse nas entrelinhas que eu também falava sobre Blake, ela também estava vivendo a vida dela. Mesmo que longe de mim.

Mas meu pai apenas pondera por um instante, após depositar um beijo demorado em minha cabeça, ainda fazendo de seus braços meu porto seguro.

— Nunca vai parar, Yang. Você só aprende a esconder a dor, a colocar em segundo plano. Mas a sensação nunca desaparece.

_E a minha dor, por maior que fosse, jamais chegaria aos pés da dele._

Eu peço desculpas. Digo que estou trabalhando em voltar a ser independente, mas o flashes daquela noite continuam a surgir em minhas lembranças quando eu menos espero.

Retribuo o abraço, bem forte. Abraço o homem que havia perdido o amor de sua vida duas vezes, e digo a ele que vou embora em breve.

E eu não sei como desligar aquelas lágrimas teimosas que se recusam a se esconder, então apenas me deixo soluçar no ombro de quem me carregou nos braços a vida inteira.

III.

É sufocante o modo que tudo começa, como eu mordo o lábio inferior sem perceber, tentando refrear aquele tremor em meus nervos à mínima lembrança que surgia em minha mente. Meus braços estremecem também, e eu fecho a mão em punho para que aquele momento de fragilidade passe despercebido. As pupilas dilatam, a respiração fica pesada.

E eu sinto que poderia explodir bem ali.

Bem lá no fundo, onde meus desejos mais secretos se escondiam, eu podia ouvir aquela voz em minha mente dizendo que gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Quando toda aquela ânsia surgia como um borrão em meus olhos, trazendo o amargo em minha boca e o sangue correndo como se me preparasse para o pior, eu desejava exatamente _não ser assim_.

Adam era a peça que a minha mente pregava em mim. O que eu mais rezava para superar de vez, e estar preparada para quando tivesse que o encarar novamente. Em meus olhos vermelhos, em toda a devastação que era a minha semblance, o incêndio começava como se fosse premeditado. E eu me tornava uma floresta em chamas, mas eu também era o fogo, e também a floresta, e também o espectador, a testemunha, a pessoa que observava sua própria destruição.

Então aquela faísca ameaçou a acender aqui dentro de novo, mas de um jeito diferente. Algo em meu interior acordou ao ouvir o som _daquela_ voz, ao ouvir o meu nome, e as labaredas surgiram ao vê-la na minha frente depois de tanto tempo, me fazendo sentir uma dor que rasgava as minhas estranhas, que me deixava ter dificuldade ao respirar.

— Yang…

Os olhos dela alternaram entre o meu rosto e o meu braço mecânico, e eu pude perceber como ela respirou fundo, talvez esperando por uma reação, mas eu apenas desviei o olhar, o sangue bombeando em meus ouvidos, me ensurdecendo enquanto aquelas palavras em minha garganta continuavam engasgadas.

_Você me deixou._

Havia pena naquele olhar. Não, _culpa_ seria o mais adequado, suas orelhas abaixadas como um gato encurralado, num beco sem saída. Aquela expressão como quem diz “finalmente chegou a hora de lidar com toda essa bagunça que falhamos em consertar”.

Mas era tão claro.

Naquele momento, a única sensação que invadiu o meu corpo foi de imensidão, como se, após dirigir por uma longa estrada, eu estivesse olhando para o céu escuro em uma noite limpa, com suas incontáveis constelações e galáxias.

_E o universo me encarava de volta._

— Yang, como você está? — Perguntou ela, aproximando-se como se não soubesse bem o que fazer, ainda assim mantendo uma distância cautelosa que ela não parecia saber como quebrar.

E eu abri a boca mas não saiu nenhum som. Milhões de pensamentos desordenados, milhares de palavras que ameaçavam rasgar a minha voz, lutando para serem despejadas sem dó. Centenas de sentimentos, de dores, de noites mal dormidas, de tantos “por quês”.

_Eu pensei tanto em você._

Nenhuma faísca, fogo, explosão, raiva, ódio, apesar de tudo. A chama de fúria não se acende. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Não com ela. Apenas cruzo as pernas no chão, ganho coragem e passo a encarar fixamente as estrelas cintilantes daqueles olhos dourados.

— Tudo ótimo, Blake. E você?

IV.

Ela está de volta.

Parece que cada célula do meu corpo começa a gritar ao mesmo tempo, agitadas com aquela presença. Tanta contradição — nos últimos meses eu tive certeza de que a odiava, mas o que acontece agora é eu inesperadamente voltar a me sentir viva. Como se aquele fogo resolvesse apenas me aquecer levemente ao invés de me destruir por completo.

Blake senta ao meu lado. Quieta. A neve de Anima cai torrencialmente do outro lado da janela, e eu posso ouvir Ruby discutir alguma coisa com Weiss no quarto ao lado. A proximidade dela faz os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, e eu acho que gosto disso.

— Você ainda está chateada comigo, não é? — ela murmura quase silenciosamente, e acrescenta: — É o seu direito.

A voz dela me preenche com um sentimento engraçado. É como se eu quisesse correr dessa tsunami de emoções que Blake me faz sentir, e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era continuar pregada ali, me agarrando com todas as forças ao som das coisas mais dolorosas ou triviais que ela poderia dizer.

Eu estava magoada sim, mas não é como se esse fosse o foco quando o rosto dela surgia em minha mente agora. E de alguma forma ela havia começado a tomar conta dos meus pensamentos desde quando eu estava sozinha em Vale. Ou talvez tenha acontecido antes disso, mas eu estivesse cega demais pra conseguir notar.

— Não exatamente. — Após uma pausa, surge uma coragem. Uma meia-verdade. Eu coloco uma mecha de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha, me ajeitando no sofá. — É só que as coisas demoram um pouco pra voltar ao normal.

A claridade da neve entra precariamente pelo vidro empoeirado. Blake está tão perto de mim que consigo sentir o seu perfume. Me deixa tão desnorteada, tão ridiculamente eufórica, tão _idiota_. Eu gostaria de dizer a ela que estou com saudades. Queria abraçar ela ali mesmo, me enterrar naqueles cabelos escuros, eu queria…

— Adam não vai descansar enquanto não nos achar.

Ela estoura a minha bolha de ilusão como num passe de mágica.

— Eu sei. Queria poder dizer que estou preparada pra isso, mas não tenho certeza.

— Ele está sozinho agora, você sabe. Não é como se ele fosse ter ajuda da White Fang de novo. — Ela apoia o cotovelo em um dos joelhos, descansando o rosto em sua mão esquerda e olhando para além da janela. — E se depender de mim, ele nunca mais vai encostar em você.

Há algo incomum nos olhos de Blake quando ela se vira pra mim, a seriedade de sempre presente mas com alguma coisa a mais, os cabelos compridos emoldurando sua expressão preocupada. Uma determinação. Medo misturado a coragem.

— Eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa, Blake.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Eu suspiro. Ela não está errada. Minha mente que ainda insiste em distorcer o que acontece.

— Escuta, Yang… eu vou estar aqui pra quando você precisar. Eu não vou embora mais. Não tenho nem motivos pra isso. — Blake de repente segura a minha mão, a mão robótica que havia sido um presente de Ironwood. Os dedos dela deslizam suavemente pelo metal, e eu sinto que preciso tanto do calor dela, os olhos dela me prendem de um jeito que faz meu coração disparar e ela está tão perto que eu conseguiria contar as pintinhas em seu rosto se quisesse.

— Blake, quando você foi embora, eu fiquei destruída. Eu não consegui ver uma razão pra você ter largado tudo pra trás. Eu me senti extremamente culpada por ficar tão triste, enquanto Ruby jamais duvidou que você voltaria um dia. Era uma mistura de medo e tristeza entorpecedores, quase hipnótico, sabe? Era um estado mental que eu jamais havia experimentado antes e eu não conseguia sair disso.

Abaixo o olhar e observo nossas mãos unidas entre nós duas, como eu nunca havia percebido que estar assim ao lado dela era tudo o que eu estava procurando até então?

— Apesar de tudo, eu nunca consegui odiar você. Nem um pouco. Foi só… — Eu suspiro, meu esforço para despejar as palavras certas fazendo a minha cabeça latejar. — Foi só uma fase ruim.

Ela aperta a minha mão com mais força, agora tão perto de mim que a única coisa que me impedia de me atirar nos braços dela, com certeza, era o meu autocontrole.

— Eu vou te pedir desculpas um milhão de vezes se necessário, Yang, mas não sinto como se isso fosse suficiente, porque eu sei que foi culpa minha de certa forma —

— Blake.

Eu a interrompo e em um movimento rápido minha mão livre sustenta seu rosto, e eu sinto a temperatura dela de diferentes formas em cada uma das minhas mãos. A respiração dela se altera, seus olhos estão úmidos mas sem deixar que as lágrimas escorram, e suas orelhas se mexem rapidamente como as de um gato que acabara de acordar ao ouvir alguém chamar pelo seu nome.

— O importante é que você está aqui e eu vou enfrentar o que quer que seja ao seu lado.

E não é como se eu tivesse planejado dizer aquelas palavras tão embaraçosas enquanto meu rosto lentamente se aproxima do dela, mas aqueles lábios rosados parecem tão convidativos e os olhos dela estão quase fechados, o âmbar das íris em contraste com as pupilas dilatadas e a mão dela em meu braço ainda me segura com força como se estivesse pedindo “por favor, fique mais perto”.

— Blake, Yang! Ainda precisamos de alguma coisa pra enfrentar a neve.

Eu estava tão vidrada naquele olhar que não ouvi os passos de Ruby pelo corredor.

Blake se afasta em um salto, secando os olhos disfarçadamente com a manga do casaco. Parece que algo acabou de ser roubado de mim quando de repente passo a não sentir mais o calor dela em minha pele. Eu me endireito também, e acho que fizemos isso a tempo pois Ruby não parece ter percebido que interrompeu alguma coisa.

— Nós estávamos indo agora, não é, Yang? — a voz dela treme um pouco, mas só eu consigo notar.

— É, isso — eu me levanto do sofá, mas parece que minhas pernas viraram líquido. Meu coração está bombeando o sangue a mil por hora.

Eu juro que agi completamente por instinto, sem pensar.

_Eu não acredito no que quase acabou de acontecer._

V.

Não tocamos no assunto do que houve entre nós.

Sinto que às vezes ela gostaria de conversar, mas continuamos ocupadas demais para que isso aconteça. Fica difícil encontrar um momento para ficarmos sozinhas e o pouco tempo que temos para descansar acaba sendo consumido toda vez.

É assim que as coisas são. Não que eu imaginasse a vida de Huntress sendo só flores.

Mas isso não impede um olhar demorado, um toque desnecessário, uma frase ou outra a mais. E eu sinto que existem mais palavras guardadas do que podemos suportar.

E quando ela senta atrás de mim na moto, seu corpo encostando no meu a todo instante, eu tenho que lutar para me manter concentrada na estrada. Um arrepio me faz estremecer da cabeça aos pés, e acho que ela percebe isso, pois tenta se afastar um pouco, mesmo que suas mãos ainda estejam no meu quadril.

_Isso não está funcionando, Blake._

Eu suspiro. Faço uma curva repentina e paro a moto ao lado de uma máquina de refrigerantes, pego um pra mim e espero que ela escolha o dela, mesmo que eu saiba que ela vai escolher aquele de uva de sempre. Blake me encara meio sem entender porque eu resolvera parar do nada, mas eu não posso dizer a ela que toda essa proximidade está me dando alguns efeitos colaterais e eu preciso esfriar a cabeça por uns cinco minutos. Paramos na sombra de uma árvore e eu me jogo no chão, sentando com um dos joelhos dobrados contra o meu peito, Ela me segue, ainda ao meu lado mas a um passo de distância, como se houvesse aprendido sobre o quanto me afeta. Sei que pareço irritada, mas estou irritada comigo mesma. E não sei como fazer isso parar de transparecer.

Eu espero as perguntas surgirem, já formulando várias respostas em minha mente. “Por que resolveu parar aqui? Temos uma missão. Por que você está me evitando tanto? O que aconteceu naquele dia em que Ruby entrou de repente na sala?”. Mas elas nunca surgem.

Ouço o barulho indefectível do gás escapando ao abrir a lata, e ela solta um breve “hmmm” de quem ainda está pensando um pouco antes de iniciar uma conversa.

— Ruby veio falar comigo sobre continuarmos nos separando. Você sabe, para missões ou coisa do tipo. Ela prefere que a gente esteja por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Eu suspiro. Não era exatamente o assunto que eu estava buscando.

— Ela só está preocupada — eu murmuro, um pouco impaciente. — Ruby sabe que sempre vai ser o alvo se alguém quiser me atingir. Ela sabe como é, e está preocupada com isso acabar se voltando pra você.

— Adam não está querendo atingir apenas você. Ele está perseguindo nós duas. E quando ele coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, pode apostar que vai atrás até o fim — ela retruca, e aquela intimidade ao falar dele meio que faz alguma coisa em mim retorcer, mesmo que não haja nenhum afeto naquelas palavras.

Era o ex namorado dela, no fim das contas. Ela o conhecia.

— Ele quer me atingir através de você, Yang. E já conseguiu antes. Acho que o ódio dele só se intensifica por você ser, sabe… Humana. Ele sempre foi a favor de Faunus apenas estarem próximos e confiarem em outros Faunus.

Eu não sei como dizer a ela que eu sinto vontade de vomitar ao ouvir o nome dele.

— Não acho que a minha irmã pense exatamente em Adam, mas em qualquer pessoa que queira machucar a mim ou a você. Ruby é muito sensível pra esse tipo de coisa.

Meu deus, a quem eu quero enganar. Óbvio que a preocupação de Ruby era em relação a ele.

— Você não acha que o melhor seria a gente se afastar por um tempo então? — Blake dá um gole longo no refrigerante, fazendo uma pausa. — Não contrariando ela, mas sim pra despistar ele. Eu poderia ficar para trás de vez em quando e voltar a me reunir com vocês depois de alguns dias ou algumas horas.

— Eu não conseguiria deixar você fazer isso — quase engasgo no meu refrigerante ao ouvir aquela ideia absurda.

— Nem fingindo? É mais uma emboscada, quando ele menos esperar, vocês três surgem pra me ajudar. — Ela ri também, mas dá pra ver que não está levando tanto a sério assim. E inesperadamente, isso me faz me sentir mais leve.

— Nem fingindo, Blake. — Eu confirmo, olhando nos olhos dela, mas estou séria e convicta a nunca mais deixá-la para trás. Nós estamos tão perto de novo, e já se foi tanto tempo desde que nos permitimos ficar sozinhas assim que isso acaba fazendo a minha mente vagar até aquela tarde em que, juntas, observamos a neve acumulando no parapeito da janela. E eu me aproximo mais um pouco, quebrando aquela distância forçada que impomos a nós mesmas, como da última vez, a sombra da árvore dançando com o vento sobre nós, salpicando raios de luz uma vez ou outra.

Eu amo o som da risada dela. E me incomodo que seja tão raro ouvi-lo.

— Você tem alguma outra ideia? — eu quase sussurro, seu cabelo comprido roçando em meu ombro. Não sei por que mas começo a imaginar como seria o gosto daquele refrigerante de uva impregnado nos lábios dela. Eu quero que ela continue falando, que ela continue fazendo planos idiotas. Eu quero ela do meu lado.

_Eu quero tanto você._

Os olhos dela se desprendem dos meus e ela encara a minha boca por alguns segundos antes de se inclinar um pouco mais pra frente como se houvesse um estranho magnetismo que nos atrai. A minha própria voz ainda ecoa em minha cabeça. _Você tem alguma outra ideia?_ Mas acho que não tenho ideia alguma, minha mente está totalmente em branco, apagada.

“Não”, é o que ela responde. Baixo, fraco, como se não estivesse pensando direito no que acabou de dizer. E eu não estou pensando direito no que estou fazendo quando a minha mão esquerda toca seu ombro, subindo pelo seu pescoço e meus dedos se prendem naqueles fios escuros e eu a puxo para mim devagar, nossos olhos se fechando ao mesmo tempo quando nossos lábios se tocam.

Apenas por um breve segundo.

A mão dela em meu peito me afasta quando ela se levanta, suas pupilas se contraem e ela olha ao redor, sua arma em punho, assustada. Eu sinto uma náusea que não sei bem de onde vem, mas parece fazer com que o medo se acumule na boca do meu estômago. Nos afastamos mais um pouco em direção à estrada, o sangue bombeando em meus ouvidos.

— Eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa. — Ela diz, quase sem fôlego, a pele arrepiada em alerta.

Eu olho em volta, aquela sensação em minhas entranhas me alertado, gritando que aquilo era um mau sinal.

— Sabe a sensação de estar sendo observada? — Eu murmuro, a paralisação repentina se desfazendo em meus nervos, me permitindo reagir novamente, e eu amasso a lata em minha mão sem perceber.

Blake assente com a cabeça, sua expressão se suaviza um pouco, mas ela engole em seco, passando por mim sem olhar em meus olhos novamente.

— Estou com um pressentimento ruim, a gente deveria seguir em frente.

Eu engulo o resto do refrigerante em um gole só e arremesso a lata amassada pra dentro do lixo, o medo se revolvendo em meu sangue, a sensação dos lábios dela nos meus parecendo ter sido gravada com fogo.

_O que está acontecendo com a gente?_

VI.

Nossas mãos estão sujas de sangue.

A poeira levanta quando caímos de joelhos, o barulho das lâminas ao atingir o chão fere os meus ouvidos. O corpo dela desaba em meus ombros, e eu a estou abraçando com tanta força, tentando pegar nossos cacos como aquela espada partida entre nós. A sensação em minhas mãos não desaparece, continua sobre mim, me sufocando, o grito engasgado de Adam me ensurdecendo violentamente.

E então eu começo a juntar os pedaços, como sempre fiz. Como Tai chorou aos meus pés por Summer, como Ruby me chamava no meio da noite ao ir pra minha cama. Sou invadida por aquele sentimento familiar ao tentar diminuir a minha própria dor para abrigar a dor de outra pessoa em meu peito.

Blake soluça, suas lágrimas formando pequenas manchas escuras em minha roupa, e eu a seguro contra mim como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Pela primeira vez eu a vejo tão frágil, tão desamparada, pequena em meus braços.

E ainda assim minhas mão tremem, minha visão fica turva. Meu coração dispara como se a qualquer momento Adam pudesse voltar daquele penhasco, pronto para se vingar das duas lâminas cravadas em seu corpo, como se clamasse seu sangue sujo de volta.

— Blake, Blake, me ouve, precisamos ir… — minha testa está encostada contra a dela, minhas mãos se perdendo naquelas lágrimas quentes que deslizam sobre meus dedos enquanto acaricio o seu rosto. Minha voz está baixa, quase inaudível, abafada pelo barulho do rio.

Meu corpo, cada célula, cada veia que abriga aquele sangue que corre desesperado, tudo parece amplificar a sensação de ter matado alguém com as minhas próprias mãos.

_Poderia ter sido ela. Poderia ter sido eu._

Mas eu jamais esqueceria o choque estampado no rosto de Adam. Não era o que ele queria fazer comigo? Se uma fração de segundo tivesse se passado, talvez aquele sangue manchando a poeira no chão poderia ter sido meu, como um dia já foi.

E enquanto eu ainda tomava para mim as lágrimas de Blake, enquanto meu corpo ainda latejava de dor, aquela palavra ecoava em minha mente, me entorpecendo em seu desfecho, o fim, a promessa de um epílogo que não fosse tão dolorido quanto tudo o que tivemos que passar, juntas ou não.

Acabou, Blake.

_Acabou._

VII.

Eu acordo gritando.

Ou pelo menos, é o que penso. Estou arfando, suando frio, mas o quarto está em completo silêncio. Eu esfrego meu rosto com as mãos, o frio do metal me despertando para o mundo real, me obrigando a repetir em meus pensamentos que aquilo era só um sonho ruim, nada além de um sonho ruim.

— Yang?

O sussurro de Blake chega a meus ouvidos e me faz abrir os olhos. Está escuro, mas consigo distinguir sua silhueta se aproximando da cama, se inclinando sobre mim.

Os olhos dourados dela brilham na escuridão, preocupados, ansiosos.

— Tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo. — Eu respondo, meu tom de voz também baixo, pois não quero acordar Ruby ou Weiss que estão dormindo no beliche ao lado. Me sinto mal pela minha agitação tê-la acordado, mas quando Blake toca de leve a minha mão sobre o lençol, me acalmando quase instantaneamente, eu meio que agradeço por ela estar ali.

Blake me observa em silêncio, e eu percebo que ali tem muito mais do que ela consegue deixar transparecer.

— O que foi? — Eu seguro a vontade de tocar em seu rosto, porque já não sei se isso parece certo. Ainda existe em minhas mãos aquela sensação suja, por mais que eu tente reprimir isso.

— Posso ficar aqui com você? Também não estou conseguindo dormir.

— Ah.

Fico sem fala por um instante, pois aquelas não eram as palavras que estava esperando. Blake sobe na minha cama quando assinto, enquanto eu me afasto um pouco mais para perto da parede, deixando que ela compartilhe o único travesseiro comigo.

Me deito sobre o meu braço esquerdo, as pernas dela aquecendo as minhas involuntariamente ao encostar em mim, mas eu não sei o que me faz querer me afastar. É como se eu não fosse digna do calor dela, como se eu ainda devesse ser punida por ter matado alguém ao mesmo tempo em que preciso desesperadamente que ela se aproxime de mim.

Contraditório. Eu respiro fundo enfim, provando a sensação de tê-la ao meu lado, olhos dourados sondando o lilás dos meus e me deixando vulnerável de um modo que eu raramente me permitia ser.

— Fazia um tempo que eu não tinha pesadelos, mas acho que dessa vez é inevitável. — Eu sussurro, evitando o seu olhar dessa vez. Não precisaria explicar sobre o que eu estou falando.

— Você pode me chamar quando isso acontecer — ela enrola um dos meus cachos loiros em seu dedo, seu tom de voz sereno. — Tem acontecido comigo também, mas com menor intensidade. Acho que, de certa forma, o alívio fala mais alto.

Alívio. Penso em meu braço arrancado a sangue frio. Penso que eu poderia estar no lugar de Adam agora se eu e Blake não estivéssemos juntas naquele dia.

Unidas por um pacto de sangue. Mas não o _nosso_ sangue.

_Eu estou presa a você pra sempre._

— Se não quiser falar sobre isso, eu vou entender. Só quero que você saiba que está tudo bem com o que quer que você faça, Yang. Eu vou estar aqui.

A testa dela encosta na minha, um sorriso confortante ainda permanecendo em seus lábios quando o braço dela me envolve sobre os lençóis. O perfume dela é tão bom também. E, de olhos fechados, eu rezo para que ela não se afaste bruscamente como da última vez, porque eu não aguentaria. Esse contato era tudo o que eu queria para conseguir me acalmar e não sabia que precisava tanto. Meu corpo relaxa sobre o colchão, e não é mais como se eu estivesse evitando tocá-la, porque agora sinto o calor dela me envolvendo por completo. Tudo o que sobra é uma sede, uma fome que me consome como a minha exaustão, o cansaço de todo aquele peso sobre meus ossos.

Blake sussurra “vai ficar tudo bem” com tanto carinho que eu sinto algo dentro de mim se quebrar.

E os lábios dela tocam os meus de leve como da última vez, mas agora eu posso sentir a temperatura deles quando pressionam mais forte contra os meus no momento em que a mão dela percorre o caminho do meu ombro, indo para o pescoço, se emaranhando em meus cabelos loiros. Ouço meu coração disparado no peito, me preparando pro que vai acontecer. Meus lábios se partem ao mesmo tempo que os dela, e se eu ainda tinha algum fôlego, ele desaparece ali.

E é tão doce.

A língua dela circulando a minha. O modo como os dedos dela acariciam a minha nuca, como se reafirmasse que ela estava ali comigo, como as pernas dela friccionam as minhas sobre a calça do pijama, como o meu braço desce para a cintura dela, fazendo com que ela cole mais ainda o corpo no meu. Tudo tão lento, tão rápido, tão premeditado e tão inesperado.

_Eu não sei o que fazer se você se afastar de novo._

Não lembro de já ter me sentido assim antes. É a primeira vez que eu beijo alguém com tanta intensidade, com tanta vontade, liberando tudo aquilo guardado no meu peito, me preenchendo com tudo o que eu mais ansiava. Aquele beijo é o meu oxigênio, mas também é o que está consumindo todo o meu ar.

E eu preciso me distanciar para respirar.

Ela me mantém perto, apesar disso. Seus cabelos bagunçados roçam em meu rosto, seus olhos procuram os meus, e eu consigo ver que neles há uma mistura de euforia e preocupação, e ela ainda sorri, um sorriso de alívio dessa vez, como quem diz “não tem mais volta, não é?”.

Aconteceu o que a gente mais queria e o que a gente mais temia.

Entre o leve ranger da cama e nossas tentativas de continuarmos em silêncio, eu a beijo de novo. Mais suave dessa vez, explorando sua boca com a minha, tentando calar seus pequenos suspiros que mais soavam como um ronronar baixinho. Minhas mãos acariciam o rosto dela, e eu estou tão perdida que preciso sussurrar o nome dela algumas vezes, só pra ter certeza de que é real e ainda estamos ali.

 _Como parar isso?_ Aquela voz dentro de mim continua repetindo “é tarde demais”. Eu quero chorar, mas faz muito tempo desde a última vez, eu já não lembro mais como. É uma avalanche de sentimentos guardados, escondidos, vindo sobre mim como se quisessem me afogar. Já não me lembro mais da época em que a solidão havia me consumido até eu perder a vontade de existir. Aquele _nada_ havia sido substituído, dissolvido, dando lugar a um fogo intenso em meu peito. Se eu estivesse perdida de novo, gostaria que fosse ao lado de Blake.

_Você ama essa garota, não é?_

Aquela pergunta em minha cabeça ecoa na escuridão. E, nos braços dela, eu não tenho como dizer que não.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 19/06/2020. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
